farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 4/archive 4
November 2011 Criticism Required How's that for a Holiday Background? :D don't worry, some bits will be changed when this year's holiday items are released. Thanks :D Criticism Response How can I not love your work! I do like it, some little bits of suggestion if it does not take too much is maybe a (christmas tree with presents) and maybe a reindeer/clumsy reindeer or two, or even maybe a christmas gnome, otherwise it is all good. Happy Seasons :-) OCFVDcrewsupporter 05:47, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Well, 'tis the season to be jolly and how could I not be jolly on your thoughts. I am very thankful for your criticism, and I do enjoy your ideas. It's pure genius! I'll be making the change in the next few days. :D hahaha. Thanks again! Ayopip | Talk 05:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : :: How about the current background? :D hahaha. Combined many elements here! ;) Ayopip | Talk 06:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I do. Silly name aside, what was it you wanted me to do? An event banner for the fairy hallow or an Event banner slash Stub banner as well? Kindly clarify and, thanks :D Ayopip | Talk 11:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : Oh sure. :D Kindly wait a while for the Event Template :) Here ya go: : :: Also, I'll create a step-by-step tut with matching code and save it as a .txt file which you can use for making your own event templates. That's coming up in a while for you to get to download if you would like. Ayopip | Talk 12:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::WOW impressive! a step-by-step tut too! that would make it easier for this 'old' girl to learn new tricks! Thank you. OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Here it is! http://uploading.com/files/b4e6322b/Event%2BTemplate.rtf/ haha. Kindly download it, just a very small file =D ::::: Successfully downloaded, so muchly appreciated, I will keep that in my book of tricks! I possibly could not find enough words to say thank you so here is a try - French = Merci, German = Danke, Italian = Grazie, Russian = спасибо, Indonesian = Terima kasih, Chinese = 謝謝, Filipino = salamat, Greek = σας ευχαριστώ, Danish = Tak, Japanese = ありがとう, Korean = 감사합니다, Vietnamese = cảm ơn bạn, Irish = Go raibh maith agat, Spanish = Gracias, Norwegian = Tack, and best of all Australian = Your ripper mate! LoL OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Aww, you're welcome :D very much. Ayopip | Talk 13:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Just A Little Present. Hope you like it =)) Ayopip | Talk 07:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) MAJOR AWESOME!!! Like it... LOVE IT! ... MAD ABOUT IT! Fabulous & Terrific, what an honor! Thank you! XO XO OCFVDcrewsupporter 08:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Aww, glad ya like it. Ayopip | Talk 09:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Hollow Event Just stopped to make little correction on you- Fairy Hollow Hill is not unreleased, it's a reward for finishing FarmVille Fairy Tree Stump House Quest 2: I Did it My Fae!. But if you find that this will be released in market then sorry for harassment. Greenny 16:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Glad you stopped and looked, there is so much to keep checking on to make sure that items have not been previously released and just not ever been caught up with. I have been working on getting as much as I can done to help with the connects (eg. Quests and Market items). Thanks for helping out and please feel free to correct me at any time. Appreciative :) OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Event Stub Advice ... Good morning Rose, I agree with your thinking, Event Stubs should not be added to the pages of Calves and Foals. I don't add the offspring of animals to Event pages, however some people do ... My gut says no to both, definitely to both, but open to negotiation with the latter :P Enjoy the sunshine :D Clintang84 |Talk 01:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I second this opinion. My opinion on this is calves/foals are permanently available from their parents. They should not have event things on their pages, unless they, themselves, are available from the market/gift page during that event. They should not be placed in the category for the event. :I'm ambivalent about whether they should be placed on the event page itself, some people do and some people don't. But if it is on the event page, I feel it should be clear that this is supplemental information about the parent, and that it is not an item that is limited to the event. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 18:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank You BEARy much! Yeah, I'm preparing and testing stuff for the Christmas designs, and I'm telling you there's gonna be different designs from that Bear. Maybe a Penguin. And a Reindeer. And an Elf. and Santa! hahaha ;) Ayopip | Talk 09:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I like these better, although the names are a bit hard to see with those colors. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 07:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) New navigation template Just to let you know, I split the Tree decorations into their own template , and added it as a sub-template of . --Vandraedha (talk · ) 08:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fall Lantern Horse Image Hi, I did not add the image on that page, I added it to my blog. I don't know who added it there. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 00:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fall Lantern Horse Image Response Ok, thanks, I thought someone else must have done it, it just didn't make sense, so now I will go fix it up, many thanks. OCFVDcrewsupporter 00:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :When image thumbnails are added to a page, they do not list the person who edited the page, they list the person who uploaded the file. It's annoying, but we would have to put in a special request to wikia staff to change the "added by" text from the default. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 08:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS on 1st place on Leaderboard! Just keep collecting points with edits so you stay there for LONG, LONG time! Glad to see you there now just hang in there. Greenny 00:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I liekz. Perfect, simply perfect. A job well done. Just a tip, you can link the two pictures at the side for the Event page instead. But I fixed that already :) Excited for your Thanksgiving one. haha. Ayopip | Talk 08:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :A comment. You want to move it to Template:Events/Winter Holiday Event (2011), with the rest of the template blurbs. This is for two reasons. The first is so that other people can find it. The second is so that you can easily place it on pages by typing . --Vandraedha (talk · ) 08:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Unreleased items Please don't add unreleased items to event pages unless the information about them being released for the specific event unless the information is from an official source (in game announcement, blog posts, or official forum announcements). When adding unreleased items, don't forget to add the link of the Official Source (wikis and fan sites are not official websites). This policy was put in place to limit the number of inaccuracies and corrections needed due to unreleased items to a limited number of pages, such as (Unreleased Items). --Vandraedha (talk · ) 05:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure that Harvest Hoedown is building for party??? It works like Count Duckula's castle- it only gave scarp of lumber that go into Harvest Bonfire. Maybe you find some other descriptio on net so that is a reason why I messaging you. Greenny 13:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Greenny, not 100% positive with how to prove this fact, it was a message on my screen when I placed the Harvest Hoedown stage 1 on my farm, stating something in the line "Build your harvest hoedown to hold to invite your neighbours to a Hoedown party" ??? I looked back and I did not keep a drop screen of that message, so I cannot prove it. Maybe another member might post it on that page. Hmmm makes me wonder? OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Bannahz The Bannahz rock?! Wow. Thanks =DD Ayopip | Talk 09:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I was just planing to leave you a message. You allways put category on top and it should be on the bottom. Check last years events. That kind of appirence is unnecessary especially since you put category on top of that table. I changed like it was on last years events. Category should be on bottom, not top of cell. That is to me more logical since you make table with category name- why then to put same category name on top of cell? Greenny 16:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I am working on visual mode and just copy/paste category from top to bottom. I did not change formating on purpose. I see that it changing but really do not know how to stop it. I rare work in source mode, maybe that is some glitch in visual mode. Greenny 17:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Destination Filename When uploading photos, there's this "Destination Filename". Be sure not to change that if you saved the item's icon already as Filename-icon.png. But if you saved that image as, let's say, 0easd1.png some sort of that, be sure that you type .png at the end of the Destination Filename. If none of this helped, kindly message me. :D Ayopip | Talk 00:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :When you upload a a file, wiki automatically checks to make sure that the extension (png, jpg, gif, etc) matches the file type. If you have a file on your computer named Filename-icon.png, but it is in jpg format, your computer probably won't care and will open it with the appropriate program anyways. If you upload a file that is in the jpg format and only change the name, it causes the error. Best solution is to find a better source for your files (they are in the FarmVille database as png files, if they're jpgs they have been downloaded and manipulated by someone). --Vandraedha (talk · ) 13:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Too True ... Good Morning :) Hi Rose, I have just gone over and edited the Penguin Escapade page. Again, I reiterate, stub pages are for those that only have the bare essentials, that article was almost complete I understand that you trying to obtain as many badges as possible, however please do so without creating extra wordload. I have also reviewed the Penguin quests and they are lacking detail, please refer to this Quest for a 100% perfect (in my eyes) reference for all Quests: The Stink of Success I hope this is something that you can refer to in the future (and now to correct created pages) to ensure that all pages are of a Universal Standard :) Also, please remember to use png files when adding to pages Hope this helps, Clintang84 |Talk 19:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Autumn and Thanksgiving Events I want the information to be correct. If it is part of an event called Autumn in the market, it goes on the Autumn page. If it is called Thanksgiving in the Market, put it in the Thanksgiving page. We're trying to be accurate here, the items shouldn't just be put on a random event page has nothing to do with in game facts. This is a why using fan sites for information (fvfreak, fvfeed, etc) is such a bad idea. Someone saw the Autumn Event stuff off a fansite, added it as "Thanksgiving Event" (along with a lot of unreleased items), and when I moved the page to the proper location it left a redirect. There was no Thanksgiving event for 2011 at that time. At some point, someone found items for the Thanksgiving event, and instead of deleting the redirect and creating a new page for the Thanksgiving event (like they should have), mistakenly added it to the Autumn event page. This confuses everyone. The proper thing to do would have been to put it on the correct event page(s) in the first place, or moved the incorrect information as soon as it was noticed, so that other people don't have to go back and fix it later. As for what to do with the information now... Yes, the information needs to be split onto the respective pages for each event. It would probably be a good idea to put a hat note at the top of both pages to redirect confused readers to the proper article for the information. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 07:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Level Userbox Hi Rose, I see that you have been adding Level Up png files for the Levels 181+ for the Level Up Userbox. Can you please go and delete them as they look rather tacky. Feel free to add the numbers as per Level 180 and below, however cease adding anymore Level Up images and delete the ones that have been added. I refer to "This user is level 292 on FarmVille" and others the same Clintang84 |Talk 06:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Crew Friends Hi Rose, Have you created 2 other accounts PennyCrew and MutCrew? or know who they are? Clintang84 |Talk 06:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No need to apologise, was just asking as it seemed odd they were both Crew and created today :P ... Hope they find a great deal of beneficial information here ... The more the merrier Clintang84 |Talk 07:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) OCFVDcrewsupporter 'Rose', I hope Mut and I haven't got you in trouble dear, thanks for letting us know how to look up the information to answer our questions, but I think it is all too difficult for Mut and Me to help with the editing. You seem to do a good job, hopefully it is appreciated by others, Maybe if the ones doing the critising should put in some more effort to help out since they know how. We both agree to leave it to more the educated. Sorry we can't help out. Thanks anyway, we will just stick to our FarmVille on Facebook, and the friends that appreciate what we do for them. Best of luck. Penny PennyCrew 06:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rose & Belted Cow Clintang84, Sorry if we got Rose into trouble man, all she did was encourage us (the Mrs & me) to look up our answer on this wiki, as she is trying to help keep this info uptodate, but it look to complicated for me, I am just a security guard not a computer dude! So mate, give Rose a chance she is getting better (she says) at helping. So mate, if you want another farmville neighbour then add me - MutleyCrewMember@hotmail.com Cheers Buddy Mut HUGE CONGRATS on level 300 on FV and I just do not know how do you menage it! I use coin buy to get XPs but that still gives me only 1 or 2 levels up (that's tens of milions of coins). Well when you decide to upload some pics of your farm we will see how looking farm on witch is spend about few billions of coins! I am even more amazed buy your progress on Leaderboard- almost 5,000 points... NICE! Just keep with edits and gaving ass new info via blogs. Just little correction that is related on your recent message to CT84- I am pretty sure that you make tipe error on texting or you did not check my profile page on wiki- gender part! I am male not female! She-he is easy to mix and type 1 letter more or less. You make me smille all day. Well, I guess that's a compliment to my aesthetic experience on pages that I edit and aranging! :-) :-) :-) Greenny 16:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC)